The Vamps
The Vamps are a British pop rock band consisting of members Brad Simpson (lead vocals and guitar), James McVey (lead guitar and vocals), Connor Ball (bass guitar and vocals) and Tristan Evans (drums and vocals). They formed in early 2012 and signed to Mercury Records in November that year. The Vamps supported McFly on their Memory Lane Tour in early 2013. They also performed at several festival-style events around the UK as support acts for bands such as The Wanted, JLS, Little Mix, Lawson and Demi Lovato History '2011–12: Formation' In 2011 James McVey was already managed by Richard Rashman and Joe O'Neill of Prestige Management. Deciding he wanted to form a band, McVey subsequently discovered Bradley Simpson through YouTube. Together, the pair wrote songs towards the later months of 2011, with Simpson later becoming lead singer. In 2012, Simpson and McVey met Tristan Evans through Facebook. The trio then met Connor Ball via a mutual friend. In mid-2012, the band started uploading cover songs to their YouTube channel. '2013–present: Meet the Vamps and breakthrough' On 22 July 2013, the band uploaded their first original song, "Wildheart" (later re-titled "Wild Heart"), onto their YouTube account; the video receiving over 46,000 views within the first two days. On 6 August 2013, they released the music video for their debut single "Can We Dance", which received over 1 million views within two weeks. "Can We Dance" was released on 29 September 2013 and debuted at number two on the UK Singles Chart on 6 October 2013; beaten to number two by OneRepublic's "Counting Stars", which sold 1,250 copies more. On 19 November 2013 the band announced they would release their debut album around Easter. On 22 November 2013, The Vamps announced that their second single would be "Wild Heart". The song received its first airplay three days later and was released on 19 January 2014, peaking at number three on the UK Singles Chart the following week. On 13 March 2014, The Vamps announced that their debut album would be released on 14 April 2014. On 22 March, it was revealed the album would be titled Meet The Vamps. On 6 April, they released "Last Night" as the third single from the album. It debuted at number two in the UK. On 17 April, Meet The Vamps debuted at number two on the Irish Albums Chart, kept off the top spot by Paolo Nutini's Caustic Love. The same album beat The Vamps to number one on the UK Albums Chart. In May 2014, it was announced that The Vamps would be making a cameo appearance in the soap opera, Hollyoaks on 14 May 2014. Hollyoaks released a teaser clip about The Vamps' appearance on YouTube. They were seen getting a picture with Peri Lomax (Ruby O'Donnell) as she goes to their concert with Sienna Blake (Anna Passey). Members brad.png|Bradley Simpson|link=Bradley Simpson james.png|James McVey|link=James McVey connor.png|Connor Ball|link=Connor Ball tristan.png|Tristan Evans|link=Tristan Evans Discography *Meet The Vamps (2014) *Wake up (2015) *Night and day (2017) *Wonderful Life (The Vamps Version) from the Motion Picture "Smallfoot" (2018) Tours 'Headlining' *Mini Tour (2013) *Meet The Vamps Tour (2014) *Vamps World Tour (2015) *The Vamps UK Arena Tour (2015) *The Vamps North American Tour (2015) *Wake Up World Tour (2016) *The Vamps 2017 World Tour (2017) *The Vamps Up Close and Personal Tour (2017) *The Vamps Night and Day tour (2018) *The Vamps 4 Corner Tour (2019) 'Supporting' *McFly - Memory Lane Tour (2013) *Selena Gomez - Stars Dance Tour (UK, 7 and 8 September 2013) *Taylor Swift - Red Tour (shows in London, UK, February 2014) *R5 - Louder World Tour (show in Brirmingham, March 2014) *The Wanted - Word of Mouth Tour (UK & Ireland, 12 to 31 March and 1 April 2014) *Austin Mahone - Live on Tour (North America, July & August 2014) 'Songs' *Wonderful Life (the Vamps version) from the Motion picture "Smallfoot" External Links Fb.jpg|link=https://www.facebook.com/thevampsofficial Twitter.jpg|link=https://twitter.com/TheVampsband Youtube.png|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/thevampsofficial vevo.png|link=https://www.youtube.com/user/TheVampsVEVO Category:Bands